This invention relates to imaging apparatus and is particularly applicable to thermal imaging apparatus.
Thermal imaging apparatus is known in which a thermal image of a scene is scanned across one or more thermal detectors to produce an image signal which is processed and applied to a display device, such as a CRT, which produces a visible image. The thermal contrast between different objects in the scene may be very low and accordingly careful signal processing is necessary in order to produce a visible image of good quality. Of particular importance is the achievement at all times of the optimum level (brightness) setting and the optimum gain (contrast) setting. Further, satisfactory achievement of noise reduction would be a considerable advantage.